KINK: Home of the Brave and the Sexually Depraved
by Beyond the Bedroom
Summary: Behind closed doors, you can be anything, do everything, and explore your heightened libido with no restraints. Let your imagination be your sexual guide. Go beyond the walls of simple sex. Kink is your haven for any scenario; name your pleasure and satisfaction is guaranteed.


**TITLE:** KINK: Home of the Brave and the Sexually Depraved

 **SUMMARY:** Behind closed doors, you can be anything, do everything, and explore your heightened libido with no restraints. Let your imagination be your sexual guide. Go beyond the walls of simple sex. Kink is your haven for any scenario; name your pleasure and satisfaction is guaranteed.

 **PAIRING:** Canon Couples

 **RATING:** M

 **WORD COUNT:** 3906

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Deep into the woods on the outskirts of Forks, there's a subdivision of untamed, natural wildernessthat is unincorporated. Laws are null and void for this area that is the home of the magnificent Forks Mansion, aka KINK.

This establishment, located on the Olympic Peninsula, is surrounded by secluded cottages, two separate ballrooms, pool and cabana area, two, official-size tennis courts, a lounge and fitness center, and a gift shop.

the impressive, all-white, three-story mansion/hotel hosts twenty-four rooms with ensuites as well as twelve, private cottages. The view of the front of the building will take your breath. Here are ten, striking, square-shaped columns that stand from the first to the third floor with two, inward-curved stairways that lead up to the second level, showing the first story as a plain white platform. Decorative, black, wrought iron railings outline the two balconies and stairways. There are four grand, twelve-foot windows on the second and third level with large, black shutters detailing the front with matching double, cut-glass doors. On the opposite side, the tri-level rotunda entrance magnificently welcomes with semi-cylinder walls of white with eight commanding columns, black wrought iron railings and the same, twelve-foot windows and black shutters. The ground floor boasts pristine white walls with overhead crystal chandeliers lighting the outside dining area.

Every room has its own private balcony overlooking the grounds.

The massive, circular, white marble pool with goblet-shaped fountain stands in the center of colorful layered flowers and plants within its courtyard and red brick driveway.

Surrounding towns are well aware of KINK. It's a place for couples to get away from their mundane, everyday life and explore their inner fantasies. After all, there's nothing illegal behind a closed door with two consenting adults.

No one knows the owners and no one cares. The place runs twenty-four, seven; seven days a week with rotating shifts of employees. The service is excellent, and there's never a complaint.

What goes at in KINK, stays at KINK.

Tonight is New Year's Eve.

We have our regulars, but we also have five new couples all coming in within minutes of one another. Each with different fantasies to explore; making their wildest dreams and pleasures become reality.

Oh, so discreetly, our first couple arrives at the outer cottage on the back edge of the property, hidden by the giant Sequoias and additional landscaping with just a touch of twilight. The cabin is a single efficiency with a small kitchenette, large, four-poster, king-size bed, indoor hot tub and darkened windows. They don't plan to leave their accommodations.

When I look at the registry, I chuckle to myself. That old dog, Chief Swan, and his unofficial girlfriend, Sue Clearwater will bring in the New Year with a bang or two. Everyone in town knows they have a spark for one another. Maybe after tonight, they'll go public.

Our security cameras capture Sue entering the cabin with her long black hair swaying in the wind holding a large, brown grocery bag. The chief, out of uniform, follows a few minutes later with wine and beer. Unbeknownst to the Chief of Police, he is under surveillance.

We're good.

And not a minute later and right on time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty enter the front doors. With his booming voice and beautiful, now, plus-size model wife, Rosalie Hale-McCarty, he happily approaches reception. "Good evening, we have a reservation," he proudly announces.

Rosalie pokes Emmett in the side.

"What?" he questions.

"Emmett, you're a bit … loud," she admonishes in a hushed tone.

He smiles at her and the desk clerk. "I'm excited. We haven't had time together in months."

Rose glares at him. "Emmett!"

"Oh, Rosie, they know why we're here. Why hide it?" He caresses her arm and she bats her eyes and bumps him with her plump hip.

Emmett whispers in her ear, "Keep that up and we may not make it to the room."

Once given their key, they giggle as they make their way toward the elevators.

We have a reservation for a Mary Alice Brandon and her plus-one. They're in the 'Warm Up' Bar having a few drinks. This area helps calm and ease newcomers into the environment and their possible expectations. Her plus-one looks a bit timid and edgy, while Ms. Brandon conveys confidence, comfort, and control.

The wind howls along with the chopper's blades as it lands on the roof. Exiting from the whirlybird, a stately, middle-aged couple walk from the helicopter pad slightly bent from the winds of the rotary blades. He's tall, blonde and ruggedly handsome in his dark, fitted-to-the-skin, Armani suit, white pressed dress shirt and pale blue tie to match his expressive, determined eyes. His lovely wife wears a scarf over her auburn, stylish French twist, and moves with the grace of a sleek cat. Her appropriately, hemmed to the knee, Valentino LBD hugs her around the waist hosting a wide, black, patent leather belt and open back. Her slender calves walk in long, careful steps balancing on the black, patent leather, open back Louboutin stilettos.

They make their way to the penthouse suite, thanking their escorts with appreciative handshakes and generous tips.

Our last couple rides the private elevator to the 'Honeymoon' suite. They coyly tease one another from opposite sides of the enclosed lift. The overhead sound system softly plays Marvin Gaye, _'Let's Get it On,'_ as the sweet, petite brunette sways to the beat pushing her hands down her thighs and up to her breasts. He runs his fingers through his bronze locks as he stares at her movements with a racing heart and throbbing cock.

In two steps, he picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist crashing into the mirrored wall.

He mumbles into her neck, "Have you any idea what I'm going to do you tonight?"

She heavily breathes, "I'm hoping everything."

The door opens, and he whisks her into the suite panting, 'I can't wait,'and scoops her up onto the round table in the foyer, pushing a large vase of flowers onto the marble, checker- board floor. He disregards the shattered mess and lowers the zipper of his pants, tossing them and his boxers to one side.

She slides her G-string down her legs and shimmies her dress over her head.

He stares at her Brazilian wax and swallows hard. "You look as bare as a five-year-old."

With her chest heaving, she promises, "I'm not going to behave like one." And lies back on the table with her legs wide apart.

Wasting no time, he lines himself up and roughly enters her.

She shouts out.

"You, okay?" he asks.

"Don't stop," she begs through gritted teeth.

"I'm already close, you vixen, with all the teasing in the car and elevator." His movements quicken with short, hard jabs and long strokes of his fingers over her sensitive nub.

He growls, "C'mon, Bella, come with me."

He feels her tighten around his erection and the white light surrounds him.

She repeats his name through her orgasm, as he fills her with his.

"That's one."

* * *

In the penthouse suite, Dr. Carlisle Cullen looks damn good for his fifty-two years. He sips his bottled water listening to Vivaldi's _"Four Seasons."_ Sitting Indian style on the floor with his soft terrycloth robe slightly open watching ' _Debbie Does Dallas'_ massaging his semi-hard cock, he shouts, "Es, it's working. Oh, baby, it's getting hard for you, honey."

Esme Cullen enters the room wearing a pale green, satin teddy that hugs her slim, well-kept body of forty-seven years. She excitedly joins her happy husband on the floor and stares at his rising cock.

"Oh, Carlisle, it's really hard," she cries with joy. "Your lube is working."

"And it will keep you moist without any chafing. Let's not waste any time, my love. Even though you look ravishing in your lingerie, let's get it off."

They both stand.

Esme struggles with the lacing, and because of her nervous excitement of finally having sex after so many months of nothing, her fingers fumble and knot it tighter instead of loosening it.

"Let me try, my love," Carlisle pleads with his overanxious wife.

He patiently unties while poking Esme with his protruding erection. She coos as he begins to grab the front of the teddy trying to rip it into two, slamming her into his divining rod. "Sorry." Her purr sends him over the edge, and he searches the desk for something to tear the garment to smithereens. With a letter opener, he cuts the laces one by one until he can fully remove the teddy from his overheated wife's body as she massages his love sacks.

Once naked, they fall into bed discussing which position they want to try first. Esme just wants him inside her, pleading with him to just 'fuck' her.

After several minutes considering Carlisle's many choices, Esme impatiently jumps onto his lap and sink herself down on his rock hard tool. "Oh, God, Carlisle, it's heaven and hell all at the same time."

She rides him at a slow pace enjoying the friction. She hums, "Let's try me facing away from you." She excruciatingly lifts off him and impales the side of her hip. She giggles, "Sorry, I missed my hole."

Carlisle chuckles as he grabs her hips and lowers her back onto his mighty steed. Esme sets a constant speed with Carlisle following right along. Her hair unravels from its neat French twist falling to her shoulders. He grabs around to cup her full breasts. "Es, your tits are still as lovely as when we first met."

As she bounces, she moves to Vivaldi's "Lone Ranger Theme". "You paid for new ones."

"They still feel great."

Their pace quickens as the end of the music heightens, both screaming from their explosive orgasms.

Esme collapses against Carlisle's chest as he leans against the headboard.

A minute later, Carlisle's ready for more and Esme's up for his challenge.

* * *

After spending time and a few drinks at the 'Warm Up' Bar, Mary Alice, 'Ali,' and Jasper 'The Virgin Nerd' Whitlock walk around the tennis courts, check out the two ballrooms and roam the gift shop. Hand in hand with drinks a buzzing, Jasper's all warm and fuzzy and ready for 'Ali's loving.'

They retrieve the key to their room, as Jasper broadly smiles. "I'm so happy to have found the woman of my dreams."

"Oh, Jazzman, I want to make them all come true," Ali squeals.

Always the astute gentleman, Jasper takes the card key and slides it through, opening the door and allowing Ali to enter first.

She doesn't bombard him. She gently leads him to the bed, and he sits on the edge. She's a little bit of a thing, and she stands between his legs. Their eyes meet at the same level since Jasper is a tall, lean Texan.

"You can touch me," she barely whispers.

He nervously reaches for her breasts squeezing both at the same time.

Ali closes her eyes and leans her head back with a slight moan as he pinches her nipples.

Little by little, they strip out of their clothing, roll onto the bed together exploring their naked bodies. Being a very tall man, Jasper's cock is long and thick. Ali desires for him to stretch her wide and full.

Jasper isn't the unknowing virgin he seems. Being a well-read guy, he likes to do research.

As he hovers over Ali's body, he asks, "Ali, did you mean what you said?"

"I always mean what I say," she answers.

"Then, may I play with you?" he sweetly asks.

She smiles. "Be my guest."

He shyly informs, "Since I've never done this before, I'm squeaky clean."

Ali blushes, "I've had only two boyfriends, and I've never not used a condom. I've also been on the pill since I was fifteen years old for severe cramping."

"I mean, I have condoms, but I'd like to go bareback with you, Ali. I want to really feel you for the first time."

"Oh, Jasper, that is so sweet."

"Then, I take that as a 'yes,' Ali?"

She nods.

Jasper leans over her as he cups his head and massages his shaft. Ali watches with great intrigue and pleasure.

Grabbing her behind, he scoots Ali close to his thighs as he kneels in front of her. Taking the head of his cock, he outlines her walls, dipping within her and soaking his skin. Sliding over her clit; up and down and around. He does this a few times readying himself to pop his cherry.

With his large size and Ali's tininess, Jasper inches into her cautiously and carefully. Once he fills her, he slowly moves in, then out. He kisses Ali sweetly on the lips. "Your warmth feels so good."

She smiles up at him. "I feel like this is the very first time, Jasper." And a tear runs down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, darlin'." He wipes the tear with his thumb. "We've only just begun."

As Jasper begins to pick up speed, he reaches down and massages Ali's clit, placing a leg over his thigh. She clings to his shoulders, finding their even balance. Jasper goes deep while Ali pulls up. A little sway to her movement and she comes undone. Jasper continues his rhythm.

"Come with me again, Ali." And sure enough, she reaches orgasm along with Jasper.

They lie back on the pillow catching their breath.

Jasper smiles. "Do you think we can play cowboy and saloon girl?

Alice smiles back with a 'yeehaw.'

* * *

Charlie and Sue stand at the tiny sink. She washes the dishes as Charlie wipes them dry.

"That was one fine steak, Sue."

"You always say that, Charlie."

"Well, it always is." He reaches down and gently kisses her lips.

Sue wraps her arms around his shoulders, and Charlie takes that as a sign to squeeze her close and deepen the passion. He lovingly smiles, takes her hand and leads her towards the bed.

"Do you mind if I freshen up, Charlie?" Sue timidly asks.

He smiles again. "You go right ahead, and I'll warm up the bed."

She giggles. "Oh, okay."

As Sue opens the door to the bathroom, she turns to Charlie as he turns on the light on the nightstand. "Charlie, would you mind turning off all the lights?"

He understands and nods his head.

Sue takes a few moments and readies herself for their 'first' time. She is anxious and naive in her sexual exploits. Harry wasn't a giving lover, and she truly didn't know what to expect.

She slowly walks to the bed, padding her way through the dark. She finds the covers open for her to slide in and join Charlie. They cuddle close.

Nervously, she speaks up, "Charlie, I need to tell you something."

He clears his throat. "Did you want to change your mind, Sue? I told you I wouldn't force you."

"No, no, I want this. I just want you to know that I'm very inexperienced, and I hope you will have patience with me."

"I don't understand, Sue. You were married to Harry for over twenty years."

She sighs. "Harry wasn't much of a lover. Yes, he loved me, but sex was a release for him, just a bodily function."

In realization, Charlie leans back. "Then, you never had any release?"

If he could see her, he would recognize the sadness on her lovely face.

She hesitates, "No, I've never had an orgasm. I'm forty-two years old and never felt that kind of pleasure. Harry would take me doggy-style. There was no sexual intimacy. It was his family's belief that the woman was to bear children and raise them."

Charlie exhausts a low 'wow.'

"So, now you understand why I was delaying sex," she admits.

"Sue, I won't be that way with you."

He kisses her passionately holding her close rubbing his erection over her heat. Spreading her legs, Charlie whispers for her _to relax_ as he runs his palms over her hips and thighs. Sue follows Charlie's lead and moves with him.

He tears her underwear from her body and lifts the tank top from her chest, kissing down her neck and sucking on one of her nipples.

Sue moans, "Oh, yes … yes."

Charlie continues his ministrations.

Every one of his touches meets with Sue's approving, guttural moan.

He fingers her clit with care and purpose sliding his fingers into her. She withers beneath him opening her legs wider.

He softly says, "Do you trust me?"

She answers a whispering 'yes.'

And Charlie lowers his face and takes a long drawn lick over her aroused, swollen clit. Sue shouts out and grips the sheets mercilessly pounding them with grunts and hissing. "Oh, oh, oh. Wow, that feels so good. Oh, I have a ringing in my ears. Oh, Charlie. Oh, Charlie. Oooooo, _Charrr-lie_." She squeezes her legs and boxes his head between her thighs as she rides the wave of her ecstasy.

Charlie begs for her to loosen her grip on his ears and she profusely apologizes.

With her wet and waiting, Charlie slowly enters Sue until he adequately fills her. "You're okay?"

"Oh, God, I'm fine, more than fine." She laughs. "Harder, Charlie. Move like the wind."

He does, bringing Sue to the best, most explosive orgasm of her new, mutually carnal life.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie nakedly soak in the partner, hot tub by the fireplace, both with chocolate dipped strawberries, champagne and bubbling hot, massaging jets.

He smiles with chocolate on his lips. Rosalie scoots in front of him and licks it off.

"That's yummy."

Emmett adds, "I like it better on your pussy."

She agrees, "I do, too."

"Have you had fun, Rosie?" He bites into another strawberry.

"Emmett, this has been amazing. My 'Monkey Man' still wants and loves me."

He frowns, "Why wouldn't I?"

She admonishes herself, "Well, I'm fat. I'm not the same girl you married."

He huffs. "No, you're not."

She looks at him sadly.

"You're better."

She broadly smiles."

"Rose, Darling, there's no other woman I want to be balls deep in. When I leave the house, it's as though I leave my cock on the mantle. You own it, baby. You always have and you always will."

She hugs him. "Such a sweet talker."

"Hey, I'm done with the talking, woman, I want what you promised me."

"You really want to do this?"

"The question is, do you?"

"Hey, I've had these anal balls in my tush for the past few days."

"But can you handle that and the strap-on?"

She climbs onto his lap and kisses him soundly, then sings, "We won't know unless we try."

"And you wonder why you own me?"

They dry off and crawl into bed. Rose positions herself with pillows under her back lifting her derriere up from the bed. Emmett's long, erect cock matches the size of the vibrating, rabbit strap-on that proudly hangs from his base. He kneels between Rose's legs stroking her surrounding walls and teasing her clit and anus with warm, massaging oil. Every time he circles her tush, she moans in pleasure.

Once he feels she is soaking wet at both openings, he carefully and slowly inserts the dildo and his cock into Rose. She squeals from the initial stretching but settles down.

"How do you feel?" Emmett asks with concern.

"It's different."

"No pain?"

"Well, I feel stretched, but it's not painful. It's kind of exciting, Em. Just pull out and slowly move in."

Emmett does as she asks. He continues a steady, slow pace until Rose begins to move with him.

"Oh Em, this is amazing. I feel my g-spot being hit at two directions. It's a good burn. Oh, fuck, yes. You can move a little faster, babe."

Emmett quickens his push, and reaches down, stroking Rose's oil-cover clit stimulating her to a new high. "I'm almost there. Emmett, harder."

He pounds the penises into her pussy and tushy until they both shatter into little pieces.

(Rose, not the penises.)

"Wow, Rose, you sucked my cock up."

Rose giggles with her hands over her eyes.

Exhausted, Emmett pulls out and lies back on the bed. His cock drops to the side as the dildo points upward. Rose smiles and taps the strap on. "Hmm, I wonder how you'd like this?"

Emmett hysterically laughs.

* * *

The Honeymoon suite is a wreck; overturned furniture, paintings once on the wall now hang crooked or sit on the floor. The entryway foyer is covered in wilted flowers and the shattered vase while sheets and covers hang off the bed, pillows are scattered throughout the room and room service trays line the front door.

Edward and Bella finally take a shower. Once bathed, they wear the soft, terry-cloth hotel robes and sit at the dining table frantically eating their meal.

"I'm so hungry," Bella mumbles through her burger.

Edward takes a gulp of wine, "You burned a lot of calories, love." He smirks, "I'd like to burn off a little more if you're up for it."

She smiles. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you on the balcony."

"Ooo, a little risqué?"

"Not really. You really can't see much from the third floor."

"Unless you look directly up."

He chuckles. People are too busy with their own fantasies. Besides, it's cool out, we can stay in our robes, and I'll take you from behind."

She bites her lip and smiles.

Bella looks out over the grounds as Edward joins her, unties the belt, and opens his robe. He lifts Bella's as she bends forward leaning on the railing and Edward slips into her as the cool air swirls, around them, and they begin to sway.

People's voices ring clear from the first floor, and it appears the coast is clear.

Edward leans over Bella with his head at her shoulders. "This is nice. We'll have to do this again next year."

"Strive for twelve orgasms?"

"Hey, eleven in six hours is a record," he proudly recites.

"It's almost midnight," she informs.

"Good, then you can scream as loud and all you want when the fireworks start."

The sky lights up with bursts of streaming colors, loud explosions fill the air and Bella rings in the New Year, screaming Edward's name and vice versa.

From the ground level, a small figure happily smiles. "It's about time they enjoy their place. I wonder if they'll want their complimentary video?"

The fireworks continue.

Happy New Year!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave the author some love in a review, and please keep the contest anonymous, even if you know who the author is!**


End file.
